A Certain High School's Lunch
by FukiyoseSeirichan
Summary: Himegami was never really that good of a cook. Luckily for her, she knew someone who could cook well. With Fukiyose's help, Himegami makes the most delicious dish their class ever tasted and the question becomes whether the secret ingredient might just be too much for the whole Class 1 - 7 to handle. A Toaru friendship fic One-Shot


It was another boring day as the students of class 1 - 7 of a certain high school stared in wonder at their classmate, the rarely-noticed Himegami Aisa as she delightedly ate her lunch. She had a small but noticeable smile which only seemed to grow bigger with each bite of her morsel which only seemed to pique the interest of the other members more and more.

It wasn't actually that rare for the Deep Blood user to express her emotions, but this was the first time that the whole class was witnessing Himegami get as excited as she could show over her _bento_ , making her home-cooked lunch all the more curious. _In fact, it's actually getting creepy._ Kamijou Touma, the famous "playboy" and the wielder of the Imagine Breaker, shivered.

Finally, it was Tsuchimikado Motoharu, the blonde backstabber and leader of the notorious Delta Force (a.k.a The Idiot Trio), to be the first to give into his curiosity and finally approach Kuroko.

"Is your _bento_ really that delicious nya, Himegami? It's quite rare for you to make that face," Tsuchimikado asked in a sing-song manner as he took a crouching position to better observe Himegami's lunch. The captain was quick to note the lunch was mainly meat but it gave off unique smell distinct from pork, chicken or beef.

Himegami looked at Tsuchimikado, gave a deadpan stare then extended her _bento_ box to him.

"Yes, I actually made this with Seiri last night. Would you like to try some, Kamijou-kun?" Himegami made the offer as she moves around the _bento_ box to the boy with average height and spiky, obsidian hair before her mind drifted to the memories of last night where she had visited Fukiyose's student dormitory.

* * *

It was late at night and Fukiyose had gone into the darkness of her kitchen to investigate a strange noise she heard before going to bed. In her shock, it was none other than someone she personally knew.

"Seiri…" Himegami said in almost a whisper, yet it was still enough to startle the unsuspecting Fukiyose, who is wearing her jogging pants and a white tank top.

"Gwaah! What the hell? It's only you, Aisa." Fukiyose said with a jump as she turned around. The hard glare in her brown eyes softened and lost its guard before she continued. "Geez, don't surprise me like that." If this was a certain spiky boy who sneaked in, the latter can be gone as good.

"Aisa, you're looking good." Himegami stated as she stared into Fukiyose's cleavage and underarms. "Your fair skin is pretty good and you smell so fragrant,"

"O-oi, what the hell is wrong with you!? Quit being weird. And how'd you get inside my dormitory room anyway?" Fukiyose asked as soon as her mind finally managed to register the strange situation before her. It was rather late at night and she had no recollection of inviting her best friend over so her room what was her best friend doing in her dorm all of a sudden?

To answer her question, Himegami reached into her pocket and showed the spare key she received. Ever since becoming friends, the Iron Wall Girl had given the Deep Blood her spare key so that anytime she had any problems, she can always go straight to her. She hadn't expected it to be used in such a manner like right now though.

"So, what are you doing here?"

Suddenly, Himegami pointed to a large bundle of groceries she had just placed on the table.

"Please help me make tomorrow's lunch." Though the _miko_ asked politely, Fukiyose couldn't hide the puzzled surprise that had painted her features (and her forehead). _Aisa broke into my dorm room in the middle of the night just so she could ask for help to make lunch?_

"You sneak in in the middle of the night and scare me then you ask me for help in making your lunch for tomorrow?" Fukiyose asked to confirm if she understood the situation. Of all the unreasonable things Himegami would do, this one has so far been too much.

"If it's not too much to ask…you're my friend, right?" Himegami words only seemed to further fuel Fukiyose's irritation. _Of course, this is too much even for me!_ Fukiyose wanted to go to sleep and it's understandable since she have had a busy day, including disciplining their class idiots. The fiery Iron Wall Girl's eye twitched for a moment and she sighed. Unreasonable as Himegami was being right now, she knew there was no way she could convince her to leave right now.

"I get it. Fine, I'll help you out." Fukiyose gave in. It was the only thing she could do, after all. It just irritated her even more to no end when she thought about how Himegami must've known that as well. Grumbling, she examined the contents of the groceries bags. "So what are we going to be making?"

"Actually, I was thinking of making a meat dish." Himegami said as she reached for one of the knives in the kitchen and a black, duct tape. She held the knife in her hand firmly and cut a piece of tape and in the darkness of the night, the knife shimmered, exposing a beautiful silver surface.

"A meat dish? But Aisa, you only bought vegetables," Fukiyose pointed out with a hint of confusion as she was about to face her best friend.

"Don't worry. I'm just about to prepare the meat." Himegami replied cryptically. Not knowing what she meant by that, Fukiyose immediately turned to face her best friend but to her surprise (and horror), Himegami suddenly covered her mouth with the black duct tape. Fukiyose's wide and frozen eyes met Himegami's unemotional eyelids as the latter raises her sharpened knife.

After that, Fukiyose's world became black.

* * *

"I made that dish with Seiri." Himegami blandly explained as Kamijou took a bite of her lunch. "Does it suit your taste, Kamijou-kun?"

"Yeah! This is actually really good! If it's alright, can I have some more?" the boy asked rather excitedly. Himegami smiled as she looked at her other classmates of the section.

"Of course. We cooked and brought enough for everyone actually. If you don't mind, would you like to try eating some?" Himegami then pulled out more _bento_ boxes and opened them. Inside was the same dish she was eating just earlier. The smell of the food drifted through the air and stirred the appetite of the rest of the class.

"Eh? Is it really alright for us to eat it, Hime-yan?" Aogami Pierce, the third idiot trio, asked. The girl in question nodded and the rest of the class took their share of the lunch Himegami brought.

All the students of Class 1 - 7 then hungrily devoured their meal. It had such an exquisite taste that they finished it faster than they expected, and they still wanted more.

"You have to tell us the recipe for this, Himegami!" a certain spiky haired girl asked with some happiness. Himegami gave off a small smile, seeing the whole team satisfied with their lunch.

"You'll have to ask Seiri, then. That lunch was made with her special meat, after all." She shrugged as she closes her _bento_ box.

"Now that you mention it, where is Fukiyose anyway? It's actually rare for her not to be here anyway," Kamijou asked as he scans the whole room for signs of the Forehead Deluxe.

"She's right here." Himegami then reached into her large bag and pulled out the decapitated head of Fukiyose, which still had the black duct tape covering her mouth and held in in front of her for everyone to see.

"Look, Seiri. Everyone loves your meat dish. Aren't you happy?"


End file.
